One Day
by Cake pops 202
Summary: Aurora, goddess of magic, daughter of Loki, future queen of Asgard. One day she will fufill her destiny, one day she will have a peaceful family, one day she will no longer have to run. But for now, there's nothing to do but dream of this future and work towards it. (Starts at Ragnorak, no Infinity War spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

-Runa's POV-

I was born on a cold night, it was winter. We were huddled away in a cabin, away from all harm. For some years I lived in that cabin. It was in the forest of Asgard, tucked away. Father made sure we were taken cared of. Then one day Mother got sick, real sick. It started out as a cough, then it didn't go away. One day she was here and the next she was gone.

I was seven human years then. After that Father sent me to live with an Asgardian family. They took care of me a raised me. The family was very typical, two parents with a young child, around one human year. My real family, which now consisted of my father, his "brother", and at this point the man who would be considered my grandfather, was going through turmoil after turmoil. I witnessed Father be sentenced, escape prison, I attended his funeral, and then he visited my family that same night.

He explained to me what had happened and as Odin he took me to the palace.

That was two human years ago, I was now 15 human years and living as a princess next in line for the throne.

Since then I was trained in how to use my magic, I was the goddess of magic after all. Or that was what some prophecy decreed. I was growing in my powers, though my fighting ability was another story. I had a tendency to rely on magic and defense tactics such as using a shield rather than using swords.

Several warriors tried to coach me using several different techniques but only a few stuck. Either way, today was my off day. No enforced schooling or training, it was a day all to myself. After breakfast I escaped to the library.

It was a nice life now. Father was ruling as king, I was safe, no longer in constant fear of being taken away from my family, and could grow in my powers. When my father was being raised he said he was taught to suppress who he was and only his mother supported him. I never met her, my grandmother, but she did know of me and sent me a gift one year. It was a simple gold helmet with a diamond in the middle. Later I was given a second gift from an unknown source: my staff. I used it to channel my magic into blasts and it was my favorite weapon, besides my shield.

I was deep into my book about Midgard when I heard a commotion outside.

I could teleport with ease as long as I could see where I was going. If I wanted to go somewhere further away that required actual, effort.

Father was watching one of the plays about his death, of course he was disguised as Odin as the people didn't really know about him being alive despite all the speculations.

"Alright! I yield!"

I watched as he dropped the disguise and looked at the man that had caused him to drop the disguise.

Thor.

He had returned.

I ran forward and called for my staff.

"Aurora, won't you join me in welcoming back your uncle?" My dad said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I pointed my staff and Thor and turned it into a spear.

"Who are you?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Aurora Sigyn Lokison. Princess of Asgard. Goddess of magic" I responded, "And you're the one that caused me to remain hidden for most of my life."

"I'm an uncle?" He said to himself.

"Wonderful observation." Father said, "A true genius."

"Yes and I'm a niece." I rolled my eyes, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Where is Allfather?" Thor asked, he was still looking back and forth between me and my Father, "She looks just like you."

"I have my mother's nose." I responded.

"Wait, mother?" He looked back at my father.

"She's dead." He said bluntly, "Her name was Sigyn."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Thor looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you never knew her anyways. You were asking about Odin?" I said.

"Yes," Suddenly his eyes got dark, "What did you do with him?"

"I sent him away, he's quite comfortable actually." Father started to back up, "I'll take you to him! Right now, he's in Midgard."

"Can I come? I've never been to Midgard!" I asked and my staff turned into an umbrella, "I was just reading about Midgard actually."

"No. You will stay here. Hogun is in charge. And practice those omens" Father told me.

"Fine." I spun around and teleported back to my room.

Being the goddess of magic, one would assume I would be amazing in all areas of magic. However, omens and teleportation were my weaker areas. Telling the future was tricky. Some magicians looked into crystal balls, others dreamt of it, and some could just tell.

I was trying to see the future by depriving my senses, Father said it was a beginners way to tell the future. Eventually I would just have to close my eyes and one day, the future would play out of my hands. But first, I had to sit in a cold, dark, room with a blindfold for a few hours.

Normally nothing would happen, but today was different. I was maybe two hours into the sensory deprivation when a dark feeling came over me. I felt hopeless, sad, and fearful. Black daggers cut across a green sky and I saw a woman with a helmet full of horns approaching the palace. Something told me this was going to happen within the next few hours.

I ripped my blindfold off and ran to Hogun.

"Hogun! Hogun!" I ran into the battlegrounds where he would most likely be, "Assemble the guards! I saw something."

"Child, what did you see?" He asked.

"The end of Asgard. A lady, she felt like death, approaching the castle. It will happen soon I pray it is not too late but she is arriving soon." I said quickly, "Hurry!"

He turned around to look at the guards in the room, "Evacuate as many Asgardians as possible, assemble the army. Take her with you."

"Wait, begin evacuating now, I'll catch up." I said and teleported into the library.

Asgard had a rich history, there was no way I was leaving that behind. I grabbed the tapestry that my mother had once made, my father's spellbook, a book all about the science and magic of Asgard, a map of the universe and a book that had a detailed history of Asgard.

I ran back into my room to grab a few personal belongings: my cloak, a change of clothes, my shield, crown, a bag that could hold an infinite amount of things, and a small kit with healing supplies.

From the kitchen I took foods, just in case, and some more healing supplies.

I looked out the window, I felt as if this would be the last time I did this. Off in the distance I saw a lady walking towards Asgard.

My time was up.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello everyone! So this is a story I've been meaning to start for awhile and finally got around to it! Eventually this will crossover with my other story: Complicated, but not for awhile. I'll try to update this story every other week but my life will be hectic for the next few weeks so we'll see how this goes. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Hello! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Real quick, there was a mistake last chapter, in the POV it's supposed to be "Aurora's POV" not "Runa's POV". Okay, sorry about that! Enjoy this chapter!**

-Aurora's POV-

I was running through the forest, part of me felt like a coward. Running away from Asgard in it's time of need.

The part told me there would be time to help later, going in right now was a suicide mission.

Up ahead I saw a man with his two kids also trudging through the forest.

"She's arriving." I called up ahead.

"My princess." The father started to kneel.

"No time for that, we must hurry." I said, "Where were you guys going to?"

"My brother came to us mentioning a sanctuary. The old gatekeeper has been evacuating small groups of citizens for the last few days. I sent my wife and our youngest with him" He explained.

"Heimdall." I whispered, "Of course, he must've seen this coming."

We kept running through the forest until we reached a mountain.

"I have an idea, do you trust me?" I asked him, "I can teleport up ahead, but I can only take one of you guys at a time."

"Take Jacob, he's the middle child." He handed me the small toddler.

"I'll be back, rest for now." I looked for a ledge somewhere on the mountain and finally spotted one.

A few rocks crumbled as I landed, but I landed.

It took a lot longer than I expected to get everyone up on the mountain, but we made it.

"I do not know where to go from now." The man looked around.

"There's some trace of magic here." I felt around, "Something hidden."

Magic was weird. I didn't have to say a spell for something to happen, maybe an incantation, but all I had to do was think and the magic would happen. I couldn't explain it properly, it was something that just came naturally and second nature. Like how some people speak several languages.

I was right about there being something hidden, magic began to flow through me and suddenly the old ruins opened up.

Heimdall stepped out, sword drawn.

"She arrived." He said.

"I had a vision, I saw, felt, darkness, destruction, hopelessness. It felt like death itself came to Asgard." I explained.

"Death herself. Hela returned. Odin is dead." He sighed, "We should've prepared more for this. Come inside, we have enough room for everyone. At least for now.."

The inside of the old castle, there were camps of people set up. Everyone seemed to have ran out with whatever was on their backs, though those who were given a heads up had a small sack.

In the back, a medic tent seems to have been set up and on the other side someone was cooking in a small pot.

"Is my family here?" I asked Heimdall, "The one that raised me?"

"They are in the forest." He said, "They don't seem to be in major trouble yet. Your suitor is here."

"I wouldn't call him that exactly…" I began looking around, "But, uh, where would he be?"

"Iason is at the medic tent." Heimdall told me, "Recover your strength, these people need you."

"I'm not fit to rule yet. Father will be back soon and take his place again. I assure you." I told him.

"For our sake and his, I pray he does not." He paused for a second, "I feel as though we may be on our own for awhile."

"Are you going to go out there again? To rescue more people?" I asked.

"Once you recover enough strength, we can go out into the forest." He looked around, "Try to keep your mind busy. We both need to appear strong."

"Of course." I stood up a bit straighter.

Iason and I have know each other ever since we were little. His family grew up next door to mine and when I moved into the castle, I snuck out at night a few times to see him.

He was patching up a child as I approached him. He always dreamed of being a healer, despite having no magical abilities.

"Do you need some help there?" I asked and waved my hand over the child and healing the cut.

"Well then." He stood up, "Looks like the magician has arrived."

" _Goddess of Magic_ " I rolled my eyes.

"My apologies, my princess." Iason kissed my hands.

"Iason!" I giggled, "How long have you been here for?"

"A couple days, Heimdall saw her coming and evacuated as many as he could. I tried getting your family to join us, they wouldn't leave. I'm sorry." He said, "Where is the king? Your father?"

"He went with Thor, I do not know where they currently are." I sighed, "All I saw was this vision and I escaped with a few of my possessions. I'm going to go back out there to rescue more Asgardians. I fear what is going to happen, and I fear this may only be the start."

"You look tired, but not in an ugly way. Gah, uh, that's not what I meant. You look like you need to eat, but uh not like that. You look really, exhausted, but pretty!" Iason stuttered, "Why don't we get some food."

"If you insisted, my fool."

We walked over to where an old lady had prepared a bean soup in a giant cauldron and was serving it out to people.

"An extra serving just for you, Princess." She said.

"Please, save it for the others. More will be coming soon." I insisted.

"Asgard will have a fine ruler in you." The lady smiled.

Hopefully not soon, I thought. Most of my life I spent hiding, praying that Odin or Thor would find me. I had only been taught proper etiquette for being a ruler only recently. Father or Thor could rule. It was not my time yet.

He led me over to where he had set up his sleeping bag.

"Son of Sutur, I should've packed more blankets. Or a hammock. Or a pillow." I slapped my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm sure anyone would be willing to give up a spare blanket to you." Iason said, "Do you need help setting up your sleeping area?"

"I've got it." I took a few steps away from his sleeping bag and waved my hand over an area. The blanket that was packed away in my bag came out and fell across the area, followed by the tapestry my mother made, and my spellbook.

"I always forget how wonderful you are." Iason said, "At magic I mean. And in general."

"Every Asgardian has a bit of magic in them, though it presents itself in different ways. You are just as wonderful at healing as I am in magic." I reassured Iason.

"Do you think this will all go back to normal?" He asked.

"One day. One day my father will rule, perhaps alongside Thor as he's back again." I rolled my eyes, "And one day I'll rule too. Hopefully not for awhile. For now I feel as though we should try and save Asgard as much as possible." I told him.

Heimdall came and got me a few moments later, he mentioned that Hela had been reviving dead soldiers to do her bidding and they were now roaming the forest.

I changed into my battle attire using magic. My helmet appeared in my hands, it was truly the prettiest thing I owned. It was simple and gold, had one horn on the top where the diamond stood on. The rest of my battle attire was: golden arm guards and light armor, a green dress that matched Lady Sif's red one, and a golden cape. I held my staff in my right hand and placed my shield on my back. The shield had my family's coat of arms: a lightning bolt, the horns of my fathers helmet, my staff, my grandfather's eyepatch, and an outline of my grandmother holding it all together.

We walked towards Asgard, searching for anyone trying to escape in the forest and keeping an eye out for the undead soldiers out to kill us.

"There." Heimdall pointed at two zombie like warriors heading in our direction.

"I got it." I threw my shield out to get their attention and knocked them down. Then I channeled a blast of magic to disintegrate them.

"Let's keep going." Heimdall said, "There's more out here."


	3. Chapter 3

-Aurora's POV-

By the end of the day we had saved twenty more Asgardians.

It was hard, the undead were chasing us through the forests and I had used my magic a lot more than I was used to.

Still, it was worth it.

"Take the children up with you." Heimdall told me, "I'll lead the rest up the mountain."

"I'll come back and take groups of three, start heading up." I told him.

Of the twenty we had saved, there were seven children.

Some of them were scared, others were in awe that a royal had gone to rescue them, and the rest were unsure of what to do.

"Stay close,hold onto my cape." I instructed them, "It'll be a quick trip."

I teleported everyone up to the hidden castle.

"Take care of them their parents will be up shortly." I handed them off to a woman I recognized as a maid from the castle.

"Any word on when your father or uncle will return?" She asked.

"I, I don't know." I said, "Asgard is in ruins, but they will return."

She bowed and lead the children away.

I went back to Heimdall and the group of Asgardians and teleported nine more before falling on the ground after teleporting the final group.

"Aurora!" I heard Iason call out, "Are you okay?"

"There's more coming." I tried to stand up, "I've used so much magic today."

"It's been a long day. Have you been evacuating people all day?" He asked.

"Ever since I left." I told him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your vitals." He held up a small device, "I managed to get this out of Asgard, it will tell me all your vitals without me using any magic."

"How handy." I closed my eyes.

"Keep talking until I'm sure you're alright and you eat something." He continued the scan, "Tell me what's going on in Asgard."

"I'm not sure, we stayed in the forest saving anyone we could. There's so many undead soldiers roaming the area. Tomorrow we go into Asgard to rescue more people." I said.

"Take me with you." Iason said, "Please, I'm pretty good with a sword and you've seen me with a bow."

"It's too dangerous." I explained, "Asgard needs you here, as a medic."

"Asgard needs to be saved. If I can do that then why wouldn't I? If you find an injured person you won't be able to help them." He handed me some water.

"If I find an injured person I'll use my magic."

"You need to save your energy and magic for when it truly matters." Iason helped me up, "These people need to see you strong. They've lost everything. For all we know you're the last heir to the throne and currently you sit on the throne. If you become weak or lose hope, what does that say to them?"

He was right, but I still didn't think it would be wise to bring him along.

"Fine, but if you come you stay back. Don't engage, you would come along just to help the people. Don't take any risks." I instructed, "We need our medic."

"And I need my princess." He kissed my hand, "You don't need to worry about me."

"It's too late to stop worrying." I said, "Why stop now?"

The next day we left at sunrise and managed to get into Asgard with mild interference.

"You and Iason go to the villages on the outskirts. Search for food and supplies, most citizens should have already evacuating anyways. I'll go deeper into the city. We will meet back at the sanctuary." Heimdall laid out the plan.

"And if things don't go according to this plan?" Iason asked.

"You've got a teleporting goddess of magic, you should be fine." Heimdall patted him on the back, "Don't engage with Hela. No matter what."

"Heimdall, one last thing," I pulled out a picture of my adoptive family, "Can you see them?"

"Yes, they are in the city. I'll try my best," He said.

We split up and started searching for any form of life.

The first two houses were empty but we did find some herbs that could be used for medicine.

I felt, odd, walking through those houses. Two or three days ago they would have been filled with life. Little kids running around, someone daydreaming, others going through their ordinary routine. Now there was nothing but emptiness and the faint feeling of death. These people were regular citizens, not soldiers, not royalty, not anything. They didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess.

By the time we got to the third house we heard someone walking down the street ordering everyone into the center of the city.

"Odin's beard," I whispered, "Go under the table."

"What why?" Iason peaked out the window.

I yanked him down, "That's Skurge. Hela must be making him do her dirty work. Or the work she doesn't want to do. If he sees me, if anyone sees me I'll be recognized."

I dug through my bag until I found my cloak, "I'm going to turn into a raven, stay behind me. If I caw twice get out and return to this house."

"Aurora, wait," Iason grabbed my arm right before I shape-shifted, "You do not have enough energy to do this."

"If I go out there as I am, she, someone will recognize me. Who knows what will happen." I responded.

"Then don't go out there. We can make it to the Bifrost. Heimdall will understand, like you said, Asgard is in ruins. We can go out and find Sif or your father or Thor or someone that can handle this." Iason pleaded and cupped my face, "Those who are left cannot survive a battle. Asgard has lost its entire army. You, Princess Aurora, are the only member of royal blood they still have. You have to stay safe."

I pushed him away softly, "I am the last member of royalty on Asgard. I have to keep Asgard safe. Imagine if they saw their princess running away while innocent people are killed."

"You are one of the innocent! You are Asgardian! Your life should not have to be sacrificed!" Iason held my hands.

"Neither should yours, or a civilian. I am not fully Asgardian and you know it. You know what happens when I touch the casket, if Asgard is to survive, Asgardians need to survive." I told him, "Just please, get my adoptive family to safety. If I act, do not be rash. Asgard needs a ruler but they also need a healer."

"Please stay safe." Iason released my hands and walked out of the door.

I flew right over his head until we reached the front of the castle. A crowd was forming and Hela was standing in front of all of them.

"So, who can tell me, where the others are? Surely this is not all Asgard is." She paced in front of the crowd.

Hela knew that Asgardians were fleeing from her, but she didn't know where everyone was.

The crowd was still.

"Hm? No one wants to answer the question. Well then." She pulled a woman from the crowd.

Everyone took a step back and gasped.

"Executioner." She called for Skurge, "Execute."

I flew to another spot so I could see what was going on better. When I saw the woman's face I recognized her. It was the woman who had brought me into her home. My second mother.

In the crowd I spotted Iason, he was making his way slowly to the front. I couldn't risk him too.

I swooped down and landen in front of Skruge as he began to lower the ax. The crowd gasped and I could hear Iason shout.

I stopped the ax with my shield which silenced the crowd.

"She is not the one you want." I turned around to face Hela, my armor now fading away.

"Well, well, well. It seems the little princess has returned anyways." Hela began circling me.

She began talking but I turned her out and focused on making a clone to get to Iason.

"Iason, Iason," I whispered so no one would notice and handed him my bag, "Take this, get back to Heimdall. Warn them, they must get to the Bifrost. We're out of time."

"Aurora?" He turned to face me but I had already dropped the clone.

I fully returned to where I had been standing as Hela kept talking.

"What are you all still standing here for? Go!" She dismissed the crowd.

I spotted Iason looking back at me as the crowd swept him away. He looked fearful, yet something in his eye was searching for hope. He hadn't lost hope yet. And neither could I.


End file.
